villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorg
Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg is an eccentric arms dealer and criminal mastermind. One of Gary Oldman's most notorious villain roles, Zorg is a vicious killer eliminating anyone in his way and the primary antagonist of The Fifth Element. He is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Battle of the Businessmen Doctor Claw approaches Zorg with a business deal: the two will merge their corporations to create one, massive, corporate empire. Zorg promptly refuses the offer. Claw leaves the meeting in a huff on his private helicopter. Zorg, however, is prepared for Claw's swift retaliation. Claw fires a missile at the arms dealer but ends up hitting the building instead. Zorg picks up his patented ZF1 submachine gun and fires several arrows at the helicopter. However, few hit their mark and Dr. Claw even destroys one of them. Claw, however, does get his claw jammed in the helicopter's machinery, and the vehicle crashes into the side of the building. Claw parachutes into the car of the waiting Cruella de Vil, merely to meet Zorg's icy glare. Pinhead... A group of Zorg's agents steal a puzzle box known as the Lament Configuration. Zorg opens the box, only to be horrified by the demon, Pinhead. Pinhead quickly becomes Zorg's leader, forcing the businessman to perform his bidding. Though Zorg later welcomes Doctor Claw's former friend, Count Olaf, into his alliance, Pinhead looks on the new ally with disdain. Zorg's worst fears are confirmed when Pinhead brutally murders Olaf after the Lament Configuration is stolen again by Queen Narissa. Pinhead then begins construction of an even larger Lament Configuration, from which he can send forth his entire Cenobite army. Zorg begins to consider his new master more dangerous than helpful. The Last Straw Pinhead summons another frightening demon from beyond the grave, Jason Voorhees. This proves Zorg's breaking point: he wants out. Yet Zorg cannot afford to strike against Pinhead himself. Thus, when Captain Barbossa destroys Jason in combat, Zorg approaches him for help. Barbossa does join Zorg and attacks Pinhead while he is amidst battle with Cruella de Vil and Doctor Claw. When Barbossa is trapped by Pinhead's Cenobite hooks, Zorg decides to break the chains with his gun. Pinhead promises to make Zorg suffer, terrifying the businessman, but Barbossa interrupts the horror villain's monologue by impaling him. Just then, Doctor Claw destroys the new Lament Configuration. In the wake of this, Pinhead dissolves into a new, smaller Lament Configuration. Zorg congratulates his ally and lets Cruella take the puzzle box, wanting nothing to do with it. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:President Snow's Alliance Sith Killer Zorg is a successful businessman who finds his building infiltrated by the Sith warrior, Darth Maul. Zorg sets up the laser barriers to his room, but Maul proves to be a patient Sith Lord. Unfazed, Zorg gets himself a drink and his ZF1 and waits for Maul to enter the room. As soon as the barrier shuts down and Maul draws his lightsaber, Zorg guns his opponent down. Business is Better Zorg joins forces with Rotti Largo, hoping to establish a strong business empire. The two come under fire from more bloodthirsty criminals, so the two end up accepting protection from the corrupt cop, Norman Stansfield, in exchange for police protection. Unfortunately for Zorg, two of Largo's children, Luigi and Pavi, are determined to kill him. The two try to blow him up, but Zorg leaves his office before that plan manages to work. A Horrible Way to Go Zorg soon encounters Doctor Horrible, an assassin hired to kill him. Zorg grabs his ZF1 and shoots first, almost gunning down his foe. The two exchange fire, but neither manages to land a hit. Doctor Horrible then reveals his trump card: a notepad. Suddenly, the notepad begins strangling Zorg. To Zorg's horror, Horrible grabs a chainsaw and hacks through Zorg's neck. Movies Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:Pinhead's Alliance Category:Judge Doom Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Loki's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Norman Stansfield Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:President Snow's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Killer Category:Zorg's and Count Olaf's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Vs Pinhead Category:Live-Action Villains War